Jedi Peril
by Wildtalon1138
Summary: In the first year of the Clone Wars, Anakin and Obi-Wan have returned to Geonosis to recover stolen plans. However, the soon come to find more than they expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my new story about Anakin and Obi-Wan during the very beginning of the Clone Wars. Anakin is still a Padawan and the TV Series timeline has not happened yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Obi Wan 

Anakin jumps from the crevice and says "There seems to be no life forms Master."

"Well then we'll just have to continue on", replies Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He and his Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker, were on the treacherous world of Geonosis, a place ridden with riffraff and villainy. They had been called there by Master Yoda, on a special mission to investigate the supposed Banking Clan scandal in the Northern Ridge region. Although, it wasn't an easy task; not even for a Jedi.

"How much longer do we have to search through this wretched dump?' Anakin says.

"Patience my young Padawan", exclaims Obi-Wan, "We'll find something in time."

On the other hand, they'd been searching for 10 hours and even Obi-Wan was beginning to feel worn out. _Where could it be_, he wondered. Searching through a garbage yard seemed like an easy task, and yet they still hadn't found what they were looking for: plans. Plans that described the exact whereabouts of the Banking Clan's hidden base. Once they found them, they could leave this planet, but even the force could not help them now. It even seemed as though it was draining out of them.

_That just might be the work effort, _thought Obi-Wan. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, he had the feeling that something was wrong.

"Master!" yelled Anakin, pulling Obi-Wan back to reality, "I sense something, something out of place." Obi-Wan could sense it too. There was something in the corner of the canyon, something mysterious. Just then Anakin twisted over, igniting his lightsaber in mid-air, and slashing through an object that resembled a large massif. Obi-Wan ran over and on closer examination saw that it was a terentatek; one on the rare force-resistant beast of the galaxy. But what was it doing here? Terentateks lived in the Kashyykk system, not all the way in the Outer Rim.

"Filthy animals." Anakin commented.

"We've got to keep searching," Obi-Wan said at last, "but keep an eye out for more of them."

"Why?" questioned Anakin.

"What?" remarked Obi-Wan.

"Why should we not just investigate this new matter?" Anakin replied, "We need to examine this strange beast infestation."

"Anakin our mandate was to find the plans!"

"Well our mandates' been changed."

For once Obi-Wan let his Padawan take charge. Anakin was right, the plans could wait, but right now they had to find out just where and why these creatures were on Geonosis.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin 

I said "We need to examine this", "Why don't we", and now were traveling through the barren wasteland of Geonosis; with nothing ahead of us but sand and rock. The garbage yard far behind us.

I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'm a Jedi. Lucky that at age nine, I could just start my Jedi training as a full Padawan learner. Lucky that I even got to be free. Now I'm here, it's been eleven years since I've been free from Tatooine, but that all has to wait because at the moment, I'm on a mission. Well, that is, _we're_ on a mission. My Master Obi-Wan is here too.

"Anakin." I hear Obi-Wan say.

"Yes Master." I reply.

"Be on the lookout for more terentatek. The force can't help us now."

"I know Master."

"And try not to make things too complicated."

"I try Master."

It seems like we've had this conversation a million times. Such as when I lost my lightsaber chasing that bounty hunter on Coruscant. Just then, I realize something. It's not much, but it's definitely a hunch.

"Master." I say.

"What, Anakin!"

"Whoa, a little on the touchy side today are we? Watch your feeling Master."

Man, I never thought I'd be saying that to him before. It's usually directed at me.

"Sorry Anakin. I'm just a little on edge right now." He replied.

"Worried about those terentatek?" I ask.

"Sure." Obi-Wan remarks.

However, I could sense the edge to Obi-Wan's reply. Something was bothering him, and sooner or later I was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan looked around. _Sand, sand, nothing but sand _he thought. He couldn't believe he had let Anakin talk him into this, but there was no turning back now.

"Beep, beep." Obi-Wan's holographic transmitter ringed.

"What is it Master?" questioned Anakin as Obi-Wan opened his transmitter.

"It's a message from Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan says surprised. Obi-Wan turns on the transmitter and Master Yoda's small green figure appeared.

"Master Kenobi, report to the Jedi Temple immediately, you and your Padawan must." Yoda says.

"Sorry Master," Obi-Wan explained, "but our transports were destroyed and the plans are still missing."

"We can't go anywhere." Anakin chimes in.

"And we've discovered some new information." Continues Obi-Wan, "We've spotted terentateks on Geonosis, and we suspect the Banking Clan is behind it."

"Terentateks? Unexpected this is. Send transports and reinforcements we will." Yoda says after a few minutes. His hologram fizzles away and Obi-Wan returns it to his Jedi belt.

"Well, that did us little good!" complains Anakin, "They don't even know exactly where we are."

"Calm down my young Padawan," assures Obi-Wan, "Master Yoda will find us, but in the meantime, we've been searching for hours. Why don't we stop and rest for the night."

"I agree." Says Anakin relieved.

A few hours later, Anakin and Obi-Wan have made a sufficient camp in a nearby cave. The cave was dark except for the light the fire gave off.

"Well, this will be a good night's sleep." Commented Obi-Wan jokingly, nodding to the make-shift sand beds. Both beds were composed of nothing but sand.

_Anakin's not liking this_. Thought Obi-Wan, remembering his padawan's dislike for sand. Even though, ironically enough, he had grown up on one of the sandiest planets in the galaxy.

"It'll have to do." Says Anakin

"Take first watch." Obi-Wan commanded, his voice suddenly becoming hard and stern.

"Where are you going Master?"

"To get some sleep." Replied Obi-Wan in a cheerful tone. Obi-Wan knew he could trust Anakin to watch over the camp for a while, and as he settled into the sandy bed, he took one last look at Anakin before letting the Force engulf him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anakin

I sensed them before I saw them. Droids. Lots of them, and there was something else I couldn't make out. Then the Force died. I panicked, trying to regain the connection, but it was gone. I was helpless.

Two blasts came out of nowhere and I heard a loud thud.

"Master." I called, running towards the camp in the cave.

"Ana….!" I heard Obi-Wan call desperately. I tried to find his flicker of life through the Force, but again all I felt was blackness. Cold, dark, and scary blackness; but I couldn't let fear in, because fear is the path to the Dark Side.

"Master!" I called again, hoping that Obi-Wan would answer me and say it was all right. Though I knew in my heart that it was just the opposite.

Then, I realized why the Force was gone. Terentateks were approaching me on all sides, with battle droids close behind them. _Those terentateks are so annoying _I thought. I could have taken those battle droids down easily. But without the force to help me, and all those terentateks; I didn't dare risk it.

I figured they must have already captured Obi-Wan judging by the blasts and his scream, and they were going to pay for that. At that moment, I thought of Padme. My beloved Padme. What would it do to her if I died? I couldn't die. Not here, not now.

The droids started firing. I blocked and dodged their shots; all the while focusing on my wife. Her long, brown, silky hair that was usually pulled up. Her soft, pale skin and light brown eyes; that shone like the moon. At that moment, she and our love were the only things that mattered.

I guess that's why I realized too late the danger that was approaching me. I felt a hot breath on my neck that sent a shiver down my spine. The droids stopped shooting, and I could only imagine why. Turning around, I came face to face with a huge, snarling, terentatek. It lifted its right arm and extended its long, sharp claws. I gasped as its arm came down with the force of a hundred podracers. The next thing I knew was blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**This and the next chapter are a little bit longer than the others, so, enjoy. (On a side note, if you're interested in Harry Potter Fanfiction, please join my Favorite Things Challenge. You can access it from my profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or Anakina dn Obi-Wan**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Anakin

There was something nudging into my stomach. I opened my eyes and everything was still dark. The thing in my stomach happened to be my own elbow. I started to push myself up and realized that I was face down on the floor of an old jail cell. Once I got myself up to a sitting position, I replayed the day's doings in my head. First I had seen a terentatek, and then we had gotten a message from master Yoda. After that, we made camp and I went out to take watch. I had just gone out when I heard Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan!

Where was he? Did he get captured too? I tried to meditate and find out where he was, but there was no connection. Then I remembered the feeling of blackness. I couldn't concentrate anymore and I felt dizzy. Kneeling over, I tried to refrain from blacking out again.

Just then I heard voices, which to my relief pulled me away from the darkness. I crawled over to a little hole-just as big as wide as a lightsaber handle- in the cell door and saw Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation and San Hill of the Banking Clan. _What does Gunray have to do with this?_

"We must evacuate," insists Gunray, his large, red eyes wide with cowardly fear. "I will not stay here with two Jedi!"

_Two Jedi! So they did have Obi-Wan!_

I listened more intently as San Hill says, "Relax Viceroy, the Jedi are under control."

_Not for long!_

"Soon our project will be done and your work here will be finished."

_Work? What work? _ As I ponder the situation, I hear the Viceroy reply, "As you say."

They walk away with their heads down, so I sit back and think about what all this project was? Could it have something to do with the terentateks? That would explain the group that had attacked me last night. Or were they completely different? Either way we're running out of time.

Growling starts to echo in my cell and I hear loud footsteps. I peak out of the hole again and to my dismay find a pair of nasty terentateks. It looks like their standing guard. Well that totally convinces me that the Banking Clan is behind the terentateks.

"Blast those terentateks!" I whisper furiously.

Showing up just when I don't want anything to do with them. Instinctively, I reach to my belt for my lightsaber and grasp at nothing. It was gone! Those lousy battle droids must have taken it while I was out. Now how was I going to get out!

I turn around, searching for any possible idea. Then it hits me. There is a lone bench in the corner of the cell. My face brightens and I walk over to examine it. It wasn't bolted down; that's good. Hopefully-if the cell door is as weak and old as I think it is- this bench would provide me with just enough force to break them open.

There is still the terentateks to worry about. Crawling on the floor, I found a dislodged rock. I picked it up, and with all my might, hurled it through the peek hole.

Instantly, the terentateks roar and chase it down the hallway. Good, they're taken care of. Now, for the cell door. I'll have at least at least ten minutes before the terentateks get back.

Quickly, I lift up the bench and bang it against the door to the cell. I can hear it straining and cracking under the weight and I again hit it with the bench. Finally, it gives way and the cell door crashes to the floor, leaving it sprayed with dust and debris.

A growl comes from down the hall. The terentateks are coming back! I have to find Obi-Wan, and fast!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! Hope you like the story**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan sat alone in a dark cell at the end of a long hallway of cells. After coming to, he had already tried locating Anakin through the Force, to no avail.

_Those terentateks must be closer than I thought, _he admits silently.

_Oh, if Anakin knew about this he'd be on the floor in a fit of laughter._ Obi-Wan smiled at the idea.

Just then, he heard a loud bang a few cells down; that was then proceeded by an awkward growling.

_ It must those terentateks acting up again, _he thought. For the past hour, they had been growling and snarling up a storm.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching. Running over to a small hole in the top portion of the cell door, he tried to figure out who it was. The footsteps stopped just short of his cell. Through the peek hole, he saw that it was no other than his own young Padawan!

"Anakin? Is that you?" asks Obi-Wan, just to be sure.

"Yes Master! I've escaped and am here to recue you." the Padawan replies.

_Oh, this is so embarrassing, _Obi-Wan thought, _being saved by my Padawan again!_

"O.k." says Obi-Wan, "but this rescue doesn't count in my book!"

"It will in mine!" says Anakin through a muffled laugh. Anakin picks up a small MSE-6 droid that was rolling by in a terrified fashion. While his Padawan attempts to break down the cell door with the droid, Obi-Wan reflects on all his times with Anakin.

When he'd first met Anakin as nine year old slave boy, he was already a great pilot. A podracing pilot, that is. According to Anakin, he was the only human who could do it. Anakin was freed by them the day he won the Boonta Eve Classic race. His Master Qui-Gon took it upon himself to train the boy, but the Jedi Council denied his claim.

_They'd all sensed the boy was dangerous, why couldn't he? Then, Qui-Gon died. I'll never forget his dying wish….."Promise me you will train the boy, he is the chosen one….He will bring balance…Train him."_

Obi-Wan thought some more. After Qui-Gon died, the Council allowed him to train Anakin as his Padawan. Anakin was young and arrogant, _and he still is._

Ten years went by and Anakin became a great Jedi.

_A far greater one than I could ever hope to be, _thought Obi-Wan. Still, he was very arrogant and had much to learn. They were parted then; Anakin's first mission alone. Obi-Wan went to Kamino to investigate the clone army, while Anakin went to Naboo to protect Senator Amidala. Kamino lead him to a bounty hunter called Jango Fett, who was the original model for the clone army. He tracked Fett to Geonosis, where he was eventually captured by Count Dooku. Before that, he had managed to relay a message to Anakin, who, surprisingly, was not on Naboo, but on Tatooine! He transferred the message to the Jedi Temple, and then stupidly decided to come and rescue him!

Anakin's decision got him captured by Fett, and they were all put in a Geonosian Arena. There they were attacked by three monstrous beats. The rancor, with its red and brown, bumpy skin went for Anakin; but that's not what Anakin was worried about. His feeling for Padme seemed to have grown and the first thing he asked was "What about Padme?" Now, attachment and possession are forbidden to a Jedi, and Anakin, Obi-Wan worried, was becoming little too attached to the Senator. But never mind that any more.

They were rescued by over 200 Jedi in the arena, but were again outnumbered by battle droids. None of them would be here today if Yoda hadn't arrived with the new Army of the Republic.

Anakin and Obi-Wan found Count Dooku and followed him to hidden lair in the Geonosian rock. _Again, Anakin being confused by his feelings for Padme and his arrogance took Dooku on himself. The duel ended when, Anakin wounded from force lightning, got his arm severed by Dooku, after I had accumulated deep gashes in my leg and arm._

Well, Yoda saved them again and Count Dooku escaped. Anakin returned to Naboo to help the Senator, after getting a robotic arm, and Obi-Wan went to a meeting with the Jedi Council. That plunged the Republic into the unavoidable Clone Wars.

That's where they are now, on a mission during the Clone Wars.

_A war that never seems to end!_


	7. Chapter 7

**This story hasn't gotten one review yet. Please review, I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Anakin

_Come on Obi-Wan,_ I pleaded silently. He was just standing there, staring up into space. Probably thinking about a way to get us out of here.

Suddenly, he straightened up and looked at me. With a slight nod of his head I started running down the hall. That nod was a _go,_ I think.

Behind me I sense Obi-Wan shaking his head. Maybe that nod wasn't a go, but that doesn't matter anymore as I hear voices. Slowly, Obi-Wan and I creep down the hallway. Getting closer I can hear the metallic sounds of battle droids. It sounded like just a few of them, maybe a little more. However many there were, Obi-Wan and I could take them; if only we had our lightsabers!

"Check it out corporal. We'll cover you."

"Roger Roger," replies one battle droid.

"Um, Commander? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" confirms the Commanding droid, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I see a..."

Suddenly, a terentatek jumps out of nowhere and grabs the startled droid in its jaws, shaking it around like a chew toy. The droids start running frantically in all directions, but luckily going nowhere near where Obi-Wan and I were hiding. The droid that the terentatek had grabbed lay in sparking pieces on the ground.

I send a worried look towards Obi-Wan who returns the look with a grim face. I could feel the Force slowly fading away as the terentatek got closer. Without our lightsabers, we're doomed!

Fighting the blackness, I nod to Obi-wan and we run down the hallway. All the droids have cleared and now all that remains is the spare parts of the eaten droid.

The terentatek has smelled us and is gaining on us at top speed. Without our Force-enhanced reflexes, he'll catch up in no time.

"To the side!" yells Obi-Wan, running away from me. I quickly follow his instructions without thinking. The terentatek follows, close enough that I can feel it brush my Jedi robes. I run next to Obi-Wan and hear a loud scream. The door to the room we ran in automatically closed shut, squishing the terentatek with it.

_Thank goodness!_

"That was close one." I say

"Too close." Replies Obi-Wan.

He turns around and surveys the room. I the n realize that we are in the cave's core. There is a large central computer in the center of the room. It glows bright red and has panels all around its side. If we could destroy it, we could deactivate all the droids in this facility.

"It won't be easy." Comments Obi-Wan.

"But not impossible," I counter.

"Yes, but where are we going to get power that big. Not from our lightsabers of course."

"We'll need bombs."

"And where do you suppose we get them?" asks Obi-Wan.

"I don't know." I admit sullenly.

"Honestly Anakin, I'd think that you would consider your answer before you say it."

"I am trying."

Obi-Wan turns away and starts examining the rest of the room, searching for any possible weapons, or communications. I, on the other hand, look around for our lightsabers. I've a strange feeling that they're close by.

Leaving Obi-Wan to wander in the main room, I make my way to an entrance on the far side of the control room. My feeling gets darker and eerier. Then, I sense something in the far corner of the room. Turning my attention to the corner, I can make out a shadow.

"Looking for these, Jedi?" a voice says menacingly. The voice sounds oddly familiar. A voice I haven't heard since the last time I was on Geonosis.

_Count Dooku!_

I hear the click of an activating panel and two blue blurs of light appear. Dooku has both our lightsabers. This must have been why Obi-Wan was being so edgy; he had sensed the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan appears at my side and says "So, your back."

"You didn't think I could leave this scheme up to the Banking Clan do you?" sneers Dooku.

"If it's a fight you want Dooku, "I snarl, "Then it's a fight you'll get."

"Hold on Anakin," Says Obi-Wan his voice as calm as ever, "The Count doesn't want to fight. After all he is an elderly gentleman. I'm sure he just wants to negotiate."

"Oh, I believe this time Kenobi, you are very wrong." Retorts Dooku.

"Oh, am I?" challenges Obi-Wan.

"Now!" I yell. Obi-Wan and I turn around and with help from the Force; will our lightsabers out of Dooku's hands and into ours. With a sudden burst of energy I strike at Dooku, and the fight begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan

Dooku blocks Anakin's attack effortlessly, and then swings his lightsaber around, clashing it with Obi-Wan's.

"I've been looking forward to meeting with you again, young Skywalker." taunts Dooku.

"Have you? Well, you're going to regret it!" yells Anakin. He strikes at Dooku, who ducks and whirls over to stand opposite both Jedi. Obi-Wan can feel the Dark Side of the Force surging around Dooku like a cloud of dust.

Obi-Wan grunts as Dooku suddenly flips over and kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards towards the central computer. Anakin jumps in striking at Dooku with powerful swings that keep the Sith Lord on his toes.

Obi-Wan gets up and rushes back into the fight. The fights continues as the two Jedi parry and block the Sith's every move, striking at intervals in the Count's swings.

_Clash!_ Obi-Wan and Dooku's lightsabers collide in a violent fury.

_When will this battle end? _Obi-Wan thinks, but he knows that it probably won't be ending for a while.

_This battle won't end until both Anakin and I get injured or Dooku decides to escape!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere comes Count Dooku's fist. It hits Obi-Wan square in the face. The Jedi flips over backwards and lands on a table in the center of the room, letting the Force cushion his fall.

"You'll have to do better than that Count." Obi-Wan says challengingly.

Anakin charges over to Obi-Wan and together they back Dooku up against the corner of the control room. They work as one, slashing and blocking, parrying and dodging. Just when it seems as though they've won, Dooku counter attacks and forces the two Jedi across the room with a strong wave of Dark power.

'Ahhh!" Anakin screams as his head hits the wall with a hard thump. Obi-Wan's heart lurches.

_Anakin!_

Fortunately, Anakin doesn't stay down for long. Jumping up, he deals a fast blow to Dooku's right arm, but the Sith Lord manages to block the attack with little effort.

Obi-Wan swung at Dooku's shoulder while Anakin jumped over the Count to strike at his waist. Gracefully, Count Dooku blocked both attacks by spinning around and ducking low to the ground. Catching Obi-Wan off guard, Dooku swung at his left leg, creating a deep gash in it, which brought Obi-Wan to his knees. Though before he could deal a killing blow, Skywalker was right behind him, swinging at his back.

To avoid being killed Dooku had to turn away from Obi-Wan and block the young Jedi's attack. Anakin drove him away from Obi-Wan and towards the front entrance to the control room. Obi-Wan watched as his apprentice attacked Dooku with such velocity that it made the room seem to explode with fury.

_It's up to him now. I can't help and even if I could he probably wouldn't need it much._

Then Obi-Wan remembered the pain in his leg and winced. This is just how his last battle with Dooku ended.

The battle continues out the door. The same things happening over and over again. Dooku strikes, Anakin ducks, then swings his lightsaber at Dooku.

"Your powers are no match next to the power of the Dark Side." Says Count Dooku his eyes ablaze.

"And yet, I'm still fighting." Retorts Anakin. Then, he feels himself being lifted off his feet as Dooku uses the Force to push him through the entrance to another room. Given time to escape, Dooku deactivates his lightsaber and flees the battle field. Anakin runs after him, only to find that Dooku has already boarded an escape ship and taken off into the Geonosian desert.

Anakin watches him go in dismay, burying his anger deep down.

He runs back to Obi-Wan, who has managed to get himself seated on an old, sandy bench.

"Count Dooku escaped Master." Anakin blurts out.

_I'm not surprised! _Thinks Obi-Wan.

"There's nothing more we can do." He replies.

"We better get you back to Coruscant and to the medical center immediately."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Admits Obi-Wan.

With help from Anakin, Obi-Wan gets standing and together they walk out of the control room. They make it passed battle droids without being seen and find an abandoned hanger bin.

Examining the ships, Anakin finds a suitable one with temporary medical support. He gets Obi-Wan aboard and on medical support.

"I just wish we could have figured out exactly what those Separatist slime balls were up to." Anakin says.

"Yes I do too; whatever they are doing I fear it will be danger to the Republic." Obi-Wan agrees.

"Now, let's get you back to the Jedi Temple, Master. I have a feeling we'll be back here in no time"

"Alright, my very young apprentice."

Anakin sits in the pilots chair and turns on the engine. Exiting the hanger bin in the old Separatist freighter, Obi-Wan wonders whether they really did their job, or if they just made matters worse.


End file.
